Newt's Story
by rachel fleming
Summary: What Happened to Newt Before ,During and after Aliens
1. Chapter 1

Newt's story in Aliens-before during and after the film (in my version Alien 3 does not happen. Thank god for that)

**Before her parents found the alien ship**

On the planet LV-426, Ann and Russ Jordan were having another argument. Newt could hear them from two rooms away. She hated them arguing especially when it was about her and her brother

'Why the hell should we keep the brats here.' Shouted Russ his face spitting with anger.

'Why WHY should we keep them' came the same argument from Ann yelling to the top of her voice. 'BEACAUSE IF WE DON'T AND SEND THEM TO EARTH THEN WE WILL LOSE THE MONEY WE WERE PROMISED.

Newt looked at her brother Timmy who looked back at her with the same sad look of desperation in his face.

Russ Jordan was pleading with his wife now

'We were so happy just the two of us. Then we had to have kids. The boy Tim isn't so bad but the girl'.

Newt tried watching the TV trying to block out what her father was about to say.

'The girl is stupid and lazy and …. Weird. She wants us to call her Newt instead of Rebecca'.

Tears poured Newt's face as her brother grabbed her hand and looked at her trying to cheer her up but nothing could take her pain away. The argument was stopped any way by a knock on the door. Timmy got up and answered the door. Stood there was an important member of the staff who worked in the complex. Russ and Ann quickly came through. The staff member was brief and assertive

'Mr. Jordan we need you and your family to go out to explore a grid reference that we have orders to look at. Take as much time as you need out there but we need out there now.'

Ann looked at her husband and then told her kids

'Well you heard him-get moving' and Newt and Timmy were pushed through the door outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding the alien ship and what happened after Newt stopped screaming**

Newt and Timmy were having an argument about nothing as usual. They liked to have one just to annoy their parents. Ann told them to be quiet which they did. Then Russ noticed a weird looking complex that they all stopped and looked at. Russ and Ann decided to have a look inside but told their kids to stay inside. After about 2 hours there still was not any response from Russ and Ann and Newt was worried. Despite everything that had happened she still loved her parents and she told Timmy that she was worried. Timmy responded that since their dad was there everything would be okay. Suddenly there was a dark shape approaching and both were scared. Then is was opened and Ann was there panting and terrified she gabbed the radio and Newt saw her father seemly lying dead with a strange creature on his face. Newt started screaming and could not stop. She was terrified. Then Timmy put his hand round her mouth to stop her screaming and told her that she had to remain calm, or it would not help dad. She looked at Timmy and nodded and he put his hand down.

In a few minutes the rescue workers were there and putting Russ onto the rescue truck. Another truck carried Ann Timmy and Newt. Ann was whispering

'It's my entire fault it's my entire fault'. Timmy was looking sad and Newt was none responsive. She was just worried about what was going to happen next. When they arrived at the complex Russ was taken away to try to be saved while Ann was taken for questioning. Timmy and Newt were taken back into their quarters where the TV was put on and they watched Cartoons for a few hours. Then Ann walked back in. She looked at her children and then suddenly without a word grabbed Timmy and dragged him outside.

'What about me?' said Newt looking sad.

'Just wait here' her mother replied. Newt looked defiant but did what she was told.

'This is boring' thought Newt. It had been over 12 hours since her mother and brother had left and in that time she had watched TV (for 6 hours) ,gone to bed (for 4 hours) and had watched tv (for another 2 hours). Newt thought she could here screaming but it was far away.

'Must be someone's TV on too loud' Newt thought. However she was so bored that she decided to have a look for herself. But just before she was about to exit

'REBECCA'. Timmy was back and he looked very very scared.

'Listen to me. Mum and Dad are dead. We have to hide. There are these things. You saw the thing that was attached to dad. Well we're there kind of hosts. We give birth to them but they kill us as well. They want all humans. We have to hide. NOW'. There wasn't time for Newt to digest all of this information. Timmy was running to the fridge and grabbing all the food. Newt knew what she wanted to take. She ran to the living room and grabbed Casey her doll. Russ in an argument had ripped Casey's head off her body and Newt had not been able to put her back together. Timmy ran in from the Kitchen holding some food and Newt's second grade citizen award. Then Timmy's face looked scared. Deciding to save his sister from himself he made his choice.

'Rebecca I have to go. I have one of those things inside me. I'm going to die. Do me one favour. Hide and Live'. Then Timmy ran for his life saving his sister knowing he could not save himself. Newt knew of a place that their teacher told them never to go the air ducts. She had said that they were dangerous and so had their mum. But no-one was here any more. They were all gone. Grabbing all that she could she ran outside. It was strangely silent and deserted. Knowing it was not good she was all alone she ran to the air ducts and found a space near the Science lab where she could stay until a miracle occurred.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting Ripley and the Marines.**

It was hard to sleep in the noisy air ducts. Newt had been hiding for about a month down there. She had kept thinking why haven't they found me yet. She had worked out that the creatures and the Humans were in the work section of the complex which thankfully was another building altogether. She had tried to comfort Casey through all this but as usual Casey had no response. Newt missed her family but wished that someone would come who cared about here properly. To be fair in her life only Timmy had done that. Her parents only cared about themselves and she had nobody else. The only reason that her parents had kept here was to gain money from the company who liked having children around the place. 'Increased profits' her mother had said. Newt hated the fact that her parents thought she was 'weird'. They had even said it to her face. Newt would wish at these points that someone would come and rescue her from the nightmare that was her life.

'I want a real mom' she said to Casey knowing it could never come true. Newt was also quite hungry. She decided to go and try and find some food.

'There had to be some left in the complex' thought Newt and climbed out of the viaduct and went wandering. She was thinking to herself the whole time-

'They come out of night, they come out at night'. After wandering for an hour she finally found something- a packet of peanuts. She would have to rip it open with her teeth but it would be worth it.

When she was almost back at the air ducts she froze. There were people talking. Their voices were growing. She briefly saw them. They were human and they had guns. Newt knew that she would have to run to the air duct but when she did they opened fire on her. She ran as fast as she could but she knew that she could not get to the viaducts. So she hid behind the pipes hoping and praying that they did not see her.

But the light they were shining was coming closer and closer then... she was seen. There were several army men and a plain clothed woman. One of the army men was trying to grab her back she was backing away. The woman was telling her that everything was okay but Newt knew it wasn't. She was so scared. Then one of the marines grabbed her. Newt was not having any of that so she bit him and ran to the viaduct. But the woman followed her. Newt did her best to block her she got under the air vent by slamming the viaduct cover but it was no use she was too strong. Newt hid in the corner when the woman entered. Newt observed that she looked amazed by the state of the area. However when she came closer to her Newt decided to head out via the other viaduct on the other side of the space however the woman grabbed her and tried to hug her but Newt kept trying to escape. Finally Newt surrendered. She was stuck with these people.


	4. Chapter 4

**Starting to trust Ripley **

Newt was being examined by one of the marines. Another was asking her questions like

'What happened here' and 'where are your parents'. But Newt was too scared to answer. He also kept calling her Rebecca which she hated. Only Timmy called her that. The plain clothed woman came in. she told the Marine –Gorman that was his name-to knock it off. The other two marines left and it was only her and the Plain clothed woman. She had brought her hot chocolate which she loved. She stated to drink it but spilt some on her face. The woman cleaned up the spill and cleaned up the rest of her face. She called her a pretty little girl which no one had ever done before. The woman told her that she didn't know how she stayed alive but-

'You're one brave kid Rebecca'. Newt decided to correct her

'N…Newt' she whispered

'What'd you say?' asked the woman

'Newt. My name's Newt. Nobody calls me Rebecca, except my brother.' Newt replied. The woman told her that she liked her name and that her name was Ripley. She then asked about her brother and Newt only had to shake her head for Ripley to get the message. Then she asked about her parents and Newt started to get frustrated

'There dead okay can I go now' Ripley apologises for upsetting her and tells her that these Marines were here to protect her. Newt remarks that it won't make any difference.

The next thing Newt knew was that she (and Casey) were in a truck with the Marines and Ripley going towards the work complex where she knew these aliens were. Newt knew that there was going to be trouble. When the Marines had left (except) Gorman who seemed to be in charge, Newt was left with Ripley, a man from the company that her parents worked for – Burke and of course Gorman. The Marines liked to swear a lot. They used a lot of very bad language.

'Mom and Dad always used language like that' thought Newt 'but the marines are talking about the aliens. My parents were always talking about me. Ripley seems to be alright though'. Her thoughts turned back to the mission when she saw a body that clearly had an alien burst through it. Ripley sent her up front though.

'Probably to protect me from nightmares' observed Newt. Then the chaos began. There was pandemonium as she heard screams and those aliens attack the marines. She knew it was no good. They could not defeat them. Then she heard Ripley arguing with Gorman about going to save the marines. He clearly wasn't making any decisions at all so Ripley had to take charge. Strapping Newt in to the holder seats and telling her to hold on made Newt feel important and felt finally that someone cared that she should be okay. Ripley managed to get to the Marines and only three can aboard- Hicks, Hudson and Vasquez. Newt knew that there were a lot more than that. Then one of those aliens managed to try and get inside scaring Newt and making her fall in shock. Ripley managed to get them back to safety but there was much anger at Gorman who unlike Newt had not strapped in properly and was unconscious. When the truck had stopped (it was broken and could not be used again) the first thing Ripley did was check Newt was okay. Newt knew she was scared but decided to let Ripley focus on the Marines and gave her a thumbs up to tell her that she was okay.

The argument that followed amazed Newt. She thought it was simple. Leave the planet and never come back. However she didn't express those feelings

'I think it might be best if I stayed quiet' observed Newt. Ripley commented that they should drop a nuclear missile on the site and leave. Newt thought that was a good idea but Burke seemed to disagree.

'He only cares about money' reflected Newt. However Hicks who was now in charge agreed with Ripley and they made plans to leave.

However that idea came to a spectacular end when the ship that was going to take them to the main ship at the top crashed meaning that they could not leave.

'Guess we're not leaving now are we?' said Newt

'I'm sorry, Newt.' Ripley replied sadly. Newt tried to comfort Ripley

'Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault.' While the others were arguing with each other Newt gave Ripley some advice

'We'd better get back, 'cause it'll be dark soon, and they mostly come at night... mostly.'


	5. Chapter 5

**The bond that gives love strength -Being in mortal danger.**

They were back inside the science complex. Hicks was telling the team what they had left in weapons. It wasn't good. From what Newt could understand they barely had any weapons left. Newt was interested in one of the army hats that was left and put it on. Ripley asked when they should expect a rescue-Newt saw that Hicks didn't want to answer it. Sighing he said

'Seventeen days' Hudson started panicking at the news and Ripley tried to calm Hudson down by showing him that Newt had survived for longer than that. Newt decided to smartly salute to Hudson proving Ripley's point. Hudson's reply almost made Newt laugh

'Why don't you put her in charge?' Ripley managed to calm Hudson down and made him do some work for a change. She and Burke were put in charge of bringing the food in while the others would sort out the defences. However she felt very tired and Ripley was not stupid and could see it.

Ripley carried her through to the science area where there is a bed and tucked a very tired Newt into bed and told her to have a nap since she was very tired. Newt tried to argue with the comment that she had scary dreams. Ripley gave the comment that Casey didn't have scary dreams

Ripley...she doesn't have bad dreams because she's just a piece of plastic.' Newt said stubbornly. Newt then started to talk about her mum and the fact that she told her that monsters don't exist. Newt wonders why kids are told that and Ripley replies that most of the time it's true. Newt comments that the alien burst though the humans body and she thought babies were born that way growing inside then come our. Ripley says yes but in a very different way. Newt asks if she had any babies and Ripley replies yes –a daughter bushes gone. Ripley then tells Newt to go to sleep but Newt doesn't want her to go though. Ripley puts a locater that Hicks gave her onto Newt and tells Newt that she will be right outside plus there is a camera in the room so she can watch her. Ripley gives her a hug and puts the heater on and goes outside. After about two minutes Newt thinks she will be safer under the bed and moves down there.

The next thing Newt knows is that she is being awakened by Ripley who is behind her telling her to keep quiet and they were in trouble. This made Newt feel very scared indeed. Ripley looks outside the bed and facehugger tries to attack them. Then another. Ripley tips the bed over and she and Newt run over to the door but it's locked. They appeal to the camera but no-one is responding. Newt tells Ripley that she is scared and honestly Ripley says that she is too. They try to break the window but its no use. Ripley then gets her lighter and sets the smoke alarms off, spraying water everywhere. Then a facehugger attacks Ripley but manages to keep it away from her face while the other one goes towards Newt who is screaming knowing Ripley can't help her.

'Help Me' thinks Newt. At the last minute the marines arrive and Hudson kills the one that was approaching Newt. The others kill the one that was attacking Ripley and Newt goes to hug her comforted by her warmth.

It was revealed that Burke wanted them all dead for money and wanted Ripley and Newt impregnated with the alien so he could make money.

'You evil nasty man' thought Newt 'what have I done to you?' However while they were deciding what to do with him the power was cut and they all realised who or what did it. Ripley ordered them out telling Newt to stay close which she does. They realise the aliens are coming in from above and they all try to go towards the exit but Burke betrays them and locks them in. Newt then realises they can get out via the air ducts which she used when she was alone. She beckons to Ripley and the others to the air vents and they go towards them but then Ripley tells her

'Stay behind me' which Newt realises that Ripley only wants to go first to protect he so Ripley goes into the vents first then Newt then the marines (expect Hudson who has been killed by the aliens) and then the aliens who are following them. Newt is giving instructions to Ripley of where to go to get to safety but the aliens are closing in and they have to move like lighting. Ripley, Newt and Hicks arrive and the top of the air ducts but the others are not insight and the three of them climb over the fan. However an explosion (caused by the other two marines sacrificing themselves) causes Newt to lose her grip and she falls into the water below the fans. She is alive though and is calling out to Ripley who then finds her from above and she and Hicks attempt to cut through the metal to get to Newt below but before they do an alien comes behind Newt and takes her away knocking her unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

**A true mother to Newt**

The next thing Newt knew was waking up in the work complex and being unable to move and seeing a sort of egg sac open. She knew what was coming and knew the only thing that could help her now was screaming and praying someone would come

'Help me Ripley' Newt thought desperately. And then she did Ripley came running and got rid of the facehugger coming our. She got a knife and started cutting at the material that was trapping Newt. Ripley grabbed Newt and ran with her towards the exit when Ripley stopped. Ripley and Newt had seen about 2 dozen alien eggs just lying in the ground. Ripley turned around and she and Newt saw the mother alien just standing there. Ripley decided to end it once and for all and decided to blow all the alien eggs up meaning no more aliens could be hatched and detach the queen from laying any more eggs. Then Ripley and Newt ran for the lift and when they got in all these explosions took place scaring Newt but then again how much more scared could she be. When the lift opened at the top there was nothing there. Newt realized that when Ripley screamed Bishop that the ship was going to be there but had left. Ripley picked her up and looked down at the explosions but then the other lift opens and Ripley who knows who is inside it tells Newt

'Close your eyes, baby'. But behind them newt notices the ship and Newt and Ripley get on. The ship flies away in the nick of time as the complex explodes and they are all safe. Ripley tells Newt they made it and Newts says

'I knew you'll come.'

Bishop lands the ship in the main ship and tells Ripley and Newt that he had to give Hicks a shot for the pain.

'Poor Hicks he was so nice.' thought Newt. Bishop then tells them both that it was becoming unstable and so he had to lift off and circle to wait for them. Ripley tells him that he did a good job but before he replies the alien queen who was in the landing pod ripped Bishop in two. Ripley tells Newt to run which she does under the floorboard but the Queen targets her and tries to get at her but just before she succeeds Ripley distracts her by walking out in a metal powerloader. She has an expression o pure hatred on her expression of a mother whose child is being threatened.

'Get away from her, you bitch!' Ripley shouts. Newt now realises that Ripley considers her her own child and Newt knows inside her that Ripley is the mother that she never had. The fight takes place with a worried Newt looking on. The queen and Ripley fall into the airlock and Ripley crawls out the power switch opening the air lock. Newt is swept towards it but is saved by Bishop. Ripley crawls out the air lock (the queen was thrown into space) and closes the hatch. Safe Newt embraces her calling her Mommy and Ripley doesn't object. Bishop praises Ripley for her heroics.

Later on they preparing for hypersleep. The upper torso of Bishop and Hicks were already asleep and Ripley closes the hypersleep tubes. Then Newt goes to her and she tucks her in and she asks Ripley

'Are we gonna sleep all the way home?' Ripley then replies simply

'All the way home.' Then Newt asks her new mum something that has been bugging her

'Can I dream?'

'Yes, honey. I think we both can.' Ripley comments smiling

'Sleep tight' Newt then gives a true marine response to Ripley's goodnight

'I-ffirmative'. Newt falls asleep for the first time knowing she has someone who cares and will always look after her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Newt's Final goodbye to Timmy **

In Newt's dream she was in a clear field. She saw a boy in the distance. She recognized him.

'Timmy' she shouted 'its me' she ran up to him. He was looking into space his face contempt with his fate.

'You did what I said. You hid and lived.'

'Why are you here' asked Newt. 'Did everyone who died come here?'

'No' answered Timmy his face now looking sad. 'Everyone has their own personal paradise. This is my own. I always liked fields. They can sooth the mind'.

'Was it painful?' Newt asked the question that she had to know. 'When the alien came out'. Timmy looked at his sister for the first time and Newt saw that his eyes were brimming with tears.

'Yeah. It did. But once it was over I found myself here and maybe it was better that way.

'What happened after mom took you?' Newt needed answers before she started her new life.

'Mom took me to see Dad. He had a facehugger on him. The facehugger came off and he seemed okay. We went down to the work block to get some food. Then dad stated acting weird. A thing started to move out of him. Then it did and he was dead. The others stared coming. The rescue workers had gone down to the ship. They had facehuggers on them. More aliens started coming. Everyone was running and screaming. Then mom was taken. I tried to run back and save her but a facehugger attacked me. I thought I got it off in time but I clearly didn't. I ran back to save you but it was too late I got to the block but saw everyone was dead. Then it came out. It must have gone and joined the others.' Timmy's story had shocked Newt to the core but it finally had given Newt the answers she had needed.

'Thank you' she said quietly.

'You were so brave' said Timmy proudly. 'And you're bravery has given you the reward you deserve. A proper home and a mom who I know will always love you.' Newt knew it was time to go. Timmy said his final words to her

'Close your eyes and dream of happy things'


End file.
